i slithered here from eden just to sit outside your door
by S.J Carter
Summary: It takes her a little too long to realize that they are something that even time cannot fix/or the one where Hayley moves in with Jackson and all she can think about is Klaus.


**notes: **au after TO s1 finale/or the one where hayley decides to move in with jackson, and klaus doesn't take the direct approach, but that doesn't mean he's less single-minded about getting what he wants.

**warnings: **violence, mentions of blood, nsfw/explicit sexual content

* * *

**i slithered here from eden just to sit outside your door**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She can't stand to look at him.

The way he breaks necks, tears head after head, drinks blood like it's water. It's as if she'd been wrong after all, everything Mikael said had all been true. Niklaus was a monster, an unstoppable one, at best.

"You're disgusting," Hayley, absentmindedly releases, as he has his claws deep _deep _inside another girl's neck.

Klaus shoots her a chilly look, laughter brimming out of his throat. "C'mon now love," he tosses the dead girl aside, walks up to Hayley and looks down at her, "it's just a bit of fun." He smiles, and it immediately makes her stomach churn. She wanted to gauge his eyes out with her fingers, give him something to be hurt about.

But, he'd been a mess eversince…_eversince _they had given their daughter away. And she can't say that she'd been any less ruthless. Still, seeing someone else commit all these atrocities, it made her realize how ugly she truly was. How savage, how wild.

How she was so similar to Niklaus.

"We're supposed to be grieving," she reminds him, as she takes a step back. "Mourning the loss of our―"

"Not everyone mourns in the same way sweetheart," he quickly replies, wiping the leftover blood off his lips, "some of us mope around, contemplate about our mistakes and regrets, while others simply―"

"Inflict their pain on innocents?" She cuts him off.

He suddenly approaches her, as his red fingers reach for her cheek and stain her skin. He's stirring something inside of her, the hunger that new hybrids forever crave.

Hayley tries her best to resist, to push him away.

"Look, I know this isn't you Klaus." She says. "You're fucking better than this, all right?" In all honesty, Hayley doesn't know if she even believes her own words. Maybe, she's just trying to convince herself that there's still some light left in him. Perhaps, if his eyes didn't burn bright amber and if the blood on his collar disappeared, maybe then, he'd at least look less like a demon.

Klaus smirks. "Such naivety," he says as his fingers continue their way down her cheek. He wipes the blood on her lips, watches her eyes widen in fear (in curiosity or anticipation perhaps?). "You're a hopeless case, little wolf." She hears him release a soft chuckle while he abruptly starts to walk away from her.

**; ; ;**

The irony of the entire matter is that she's pretty reckless on her own. She goes out at night, follows Niklaus' fresh tracks and she ends up in the woods.

The she-wolf couldn't get the image out of her mind. The blood dripping down Klaus' elbow, the proud grin he wore on his face once he had sucked the last of the girl's lifeforce. The way he touched her, violent hands pressed firmly around her bones.

He enjoyed the hunt, the intricate chemistry of the chase, and the satisfaction he received when he killed was incomparable. Hayley closes her eyes shut, she felt like she had just seen a lion preying on a defenseless lamb.

**; ; ;**

In the morning, Elijah finds her in the woods, with leaves in her hair, dirt under her fingernails and dried blood on her lips. Sometimes, she thinks he looks at her and sees his brother's reflection in her eyes. She's far too similar to Niklaus, even if she refused to admit it to herself.

"Hayley, are you all right?" He asks, sounding concerned and worried as he leans down and places a protective hand on her back.

She, immediately, pushes him away. "I'm fine, Elijah." Hayley's stubbornness was nothing new to him, and yet, the original vampire couldn't help but feel a little offended. He was simply trying to help the girl.

"Well well well," Klaus manages to make an appearance, at the most inconvenient of times, no less. "What have we here? Yet another quarrel between lovers? How exciting." He happily sits down while Hayley offers him a glare.

"You―" She spits, trying to launch herself at him as Elijah holds her back.

"Hayley please," Elijah urges.

"No, I'm tired of him." Hayley insists.

"Hayley―" The vampire keeps her from moving, but the girl already has her fangs out, glowing yellow eyes burning a stare in to Klaus' cerulean blue orbs.

The original hybrid winks at her. "Now now Elijah," Klaus says, "You should learn some manners, let the girl finish up,"

Elijah is nothing but surprised by his brother's sudden decision. Yet he is silent as he finally releases Hayley.

Klaus nods in satisfaction. "The floor's all yours, sweetheart."

She inhales slowly, brows furrowing in anger. "This is all your fault," Hayley tells him. Klaus wrinkles his nose, looking a little confused by her accusation. "If you didn't have so many enemies in this God forsaken city, then things would be a lot easier for me…for _Hope_."

"And I suppose your inability to choose between brothers has nothing to do with the strange up-bringing our daughter would have receive had she remained here."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me, I have done nothing but―"

"Behave like a loose-canon?"

"This is useless, why the fuck do I even bother talking to you when you're clearly only interested in destroying yourself rather than fixing the city?"

"Well, little wolf, to be quite honest, I've seen you roam around this city with chaotic eyes, blood dripping off your chin, a trail of dead bodies lying closely behind―"

"That's enough!" Elijah shouts, as he gets in-between both wolves. "Niklaus, Hayley has enough to worry about as it is, must you make her feel uncomfortable with your vicious talks?"

Klaus rolls his eyes. His brother is, yet again, blaming him for just about everything. Evidently, Klaus expected this kind of behavior. "My poor_ poor_ brother," he sings slowly, while roaming around Elijah's ear. "Always a white knight, never a king."

Elijah is about to speak again, but Hayley cuts him off.

"Stop it," she orders, "It's all right Elijah, I'm leaving. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

And with that, she finally stomps off.

**; ; ;**

(Initially, it ends with his hands around her throat, hate spitting out of each other's mouths, and the word 'hybrid' hanging loosely between them, like a ghost. But, this isn't the first time that she's blamed Klaus and it certainly won't be their last fight either. Hayley's quite certain that they'll bud heads, again and again.

She supposes that she should have realized all of this much earlier on. It had been painfully obvious that she didn't belong with either brother. Neither Elijah, nor Niklaus wish to give her the space she needs. Hayley wondered why she even tried to make things work when this family has been broken for centuries.

It takes her a little too long to realize that they are something that even time cannot fix).

**; ; ;**

In the night, he comes in through her open window while she's busy packing her bags.

"Running away, little wolf?" Klaus asks. He walks over to her bed and takes her pillow in to his hands while he makes himself comfortable on her mattress.

"Go away Klaus," Hayley says, "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Hm," he pauses for a moment. "I wonder how my dear brother feels about your current escape plan." He's testing her, of course, spying her surprised reaction from the corner of his eye as he finally puts two and two together. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't told him yet."

"He'll just try to stop me."

"And you don't think I will?"

"Why would you?" She offers him a genuine smile. "After all, I'm of no use to you anymore, remember?" Hayley recalls a conversation they had once, and he had assured her that he had wanted her around. Although, that was all before they had to give away their precious Hope.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong love," Klaus then creeps up behind her. "I'm quite certain I could _use _you in all sorts of ways, dear Hayley."

She looks over her shoulder. "That's never happening." Hayley makes sure he knows his boundaries. That they weren't like _that_, no, _never again_.

He leans in even closer, letting his fingers dance over her hips. "Why not? It's happened before. And I seem to recall that you quite enjoyed our last…_encounter_." He chuckles in to her ear, remembering her screams, her moans, her cries of passion and lust.

"Oh yah," she laughs while she wiggles out of his grasp. "I'm sure you thought about me while you were fucking Caroline." And for a moment, Klaus wonders how she knows, but then he remembers Rebekah's inability to keep secrets. Not that it was secret to begin with.

He ends up leaving her room feeling rather unsatisfied and somewhat incomplete.

**; ; ;**

She moves in with Jackson and for a while, it's sort of nice. The wolves are fun, wild, exciting. There are family reunions every night, and breakfast with cartoons every morning. They accept Hayley immediately. And even if Oliver is rather cold and their house is a little small, Hayley thinks that this is much better than being cooped up in a lonely old mansion. She sleeps soundly, with Jackson's soft laughter ringing in her ears, as he tells her tale after tale about his yesteryears.

His company is nothing short of pleasant.

**; ; ;**

She talks to Elijah.

It's mostly because he calls her almost every day. She has to admit, she does like the sound of his voice over the phone. It's soothing, calming even. In all honesty, Hayley does truly miss his company, the scent of morning tea, the kind words he'd offer her upon her awakening. Nonetheless, she's still convinced that things are better this way.

She needs her space and he needs to offer her the necessary time to heal herself. So, after a brief conversation with him, she'll happily bid him goodbye. She'll then prepare herself a warm bath and immerse herself within Jackson's tub.

It felt really good, to be alone for once.

**; ; ;**

Oliver catches her feeding on a human in the middle of the night. He doesn't mention it to Jackson, or to any of the other werewolves, but, Hayley sees the disgusted look in his eyes. She then understands that she doesn't belong with them. Because, quite frankly, they were afraid of her. Of what she had become. What she was capable of.

She catches herself crying at night, and Hayley hates ―_hates_― herself for being weak about this.

**; ; ;**

(Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Klaus' words are always there. "_You're a hopeless case, little wolf._" She sometimes hears him whisper, while she tries her best to forget that she's _different_ ―too different for anyone to understand).

**; ; ;**

He visits her one night.

"You shouldn't be here," her tone suggests that she's lost faith in him, that no matter what she tells him, he'll only ever do whatever he wants.

Klaus puts on his best smile. "Neither should you," he glances around the room and notices that she's home alone. "You don't belong with them love."

She laughs. "Then who do I belong with? You?" His silence is her answer. Hayley takes a step outside. "And what makes you think you know me so well?" She raises both brows while crossing her arms around her chest. "Just because we're both hybrids?"

"I never said that," he shrugs. Hayley didn't really expect any more from him. He'd always been a mysterious man, dark but romantic. It doesn't mean that she's going to give him what he wants. Things were going to go her way, for once.

There's not enough time for her to come up with a sarcastic reply. Klaus leans in, breaching the short distance between them, and he kisses her. It's soft and hesitant, nothing like the first time he'd kissed her.

Hayley blinks a few times before she finally pushes him off. "You fucking prick," she wipes the taste of him off her mouth. Klaus' smirk refuses fade. Hayley surprises herself when she actually yanks him by the collar and pulls him closer.

"Come here," she figures that if he was going to kiss her, it might as well be under her own terms.

**; ; ;**

By now, she's already got him in her bed and out of his clothes. Regardless, the she-wolf could never remain in control for too long. Klaus' fingers trail over her neck, raising goose-bumps as his voice curled around her ear. She felt him, his lips on her shoulders as she moaned softly, the tickle and scratch of his stubble adding yet another layer of sensation.

"Tell me you want me," intense blue eyes bore in to her, lethal and hungry as he palmed her breasts and gave each of her nipples a sharp pinch.

Hayley arches her back, releasing slow and uneven pants. "I want you," her head tilted, feeling his rough fingers dip lower. "I want you to fuck me," her hips bucked as her fingers weaved themselves in to his curls. The look he gives her suggests that he's enjoying her crude choice of words. Hayley wraps a hand around his cock, starts to massage it as she continues to speak. "Hard and fast and good―"

"You're a demanding one, little wolf." He grunts, hearing her cry out as his teeth pressed into her skin. Klaus lets his hand crawl between her legs, while one finger slid in, another pressing on her clit.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to notice," she manages to utter, as his finger stroked and pushed against that one spot inside her. He's relentless in his ministrations, making her whimper and purr and wantonly reveal herself to him. He rubs her clit harder and she cries out again, white-blue spots dancing behind her eyes.

"Oh I'll fuck you all right," clenching a fist, she felt him press and insert two more fingers in to her cunt, stretching and rubbing her wet walls. "Trust me when I say this sweetheart, that by the time I'm done with you" her juices drip down his fingers and over his knuckles. "You'll be on your knees, begging for me to stop."

**; ; ;**

Afterwards, she's comfortably lying in her bed, watching him as he gets dressed. And she thinks it's kind of funny, that the tables have turned and now, she was the one who was wondering if he was running away.

"That didn't mean anything." Hayley says stoically.

He pulls his pants over his legs and nods. "Of course it didn't."

For some reason, she refuses to believe him. "I'm serious Klaus," Hayley furiously says. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." She orders. He's frowning now, pretty pink lips unamused by her impatience. "You should go back, before…"

"Before my brother takes note of my absence?" He offers.

"Before someone sees you here, in my bed." She completes.

"Very well then," Klaus agrees, as he drags his feet across her bedroom. In a moment of weakness, the original hybrid takes one last look at her.

Hayley sighs. "What are you staring at?"

"You." He shamelessly tells her, while walking back. He leans down and lets his knuckles brush against her blushing cheek. "You're gorgeous, you know?"

If this were any other girl, she might have laughed or giggled at Klaus' advances. But, this was Hayley Marshall. So only the slightest of satisfactions reached her lips.

"Whatever," she manages to spit out. "Can't you just leave already? You probably have some routine to follow anyway. 3pm: kill innocent people, 6pm: have a drink at Rousseau's, 9pm―"

"Fuck a pretty little wolf."

"Are you done?"

"Almost love," he places a finger under her chin, forcing her head to tilt upwards as she finally meets his gaze. "Forgot something," he says, before he softly kisses her lips. She's caught a little off guard. The last thing she expected was his kindness. Klaus pulls away before she can even fathom about kissing him back. "Good night, little wolf." He whispers while speeding back to her door. "I hope we can do this again, some time."

Hayley glares at him one last time and throws him her pillow. "Don't count on it!"

* * *

**a/n: **_thanks for reading! hope you liked this fic! please leave me a review!_


End file.
